destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Humans
Humans are a simple race. They inhabit most of the Realms in one way or the other. Compared to other races, they're the most versatile. They range from the weakest beings, all the way to the strongest. They have the most talent with survival, making them the trailblazers of the Realms. They were the first foreign beings in most of the other Realms, and are the most targeted by strong, God-like beings. They're also quite violent, and are often incapable of understanding higher concepts. They have been more involved in wars than any other race, making great foot soldiers. They are considered as disposable by most Gods, even though they're the most religiously devoted. Humans have inhabited nearly every reach of the main realm at one point or another. They typically reside on the Mainland, as many other places are far too dangerous for their simple lives. The figurehead for the Human race is King Akorias the IV, a Minor God at the age of 338(As of Year 3025). His job is mainly to keep his people from destroying themselves, others, or the realm. In DSZC 5, they have average base stats, with 7 HP, 1 STR, 0 ARM and 1 Mana. Humans always get a fifth trait, and they can pick which trait this is, given it is not a Master Trait, AND does not give a Master Trait. Their trait pick also CANNOT be Cultured, or any Trait that can give a similar effect. However, Aspection is allowed, as long as neither of the listed effects are used. Humans gain Skill EXP at 1.25x the normal rate, rounded up. Humans are a Tier 2 Race. Sub-Races The Majora(Pronounced: May-Ore-Ahh) The Majora are considered to be a subset of Humans, although the ties are currently unknown. Most, if not all Majora live on the supercontinent of Majora Kahak, to the east of the regions which are mainly focused on; typically called Ek-Rkon-Ikrham, or "The Land of the Founders". Pure-bred Majora are quite tall, typically around 3 meters, with a stature to match. Majora are a hardy, burly people, used to dealing with creatures much larger than themselves in the mountainous regions they call home. These pure-bred, unaltered Majora mostly revere only two gods. The first is Yzaar-Dramae; often called "The Star Master", and the second being an entity they call "Old Master Bahaal". This "Old Master Bahaal" is a mysterious figure, but most works that reference it tell the same tale; that Old Master Bahaal was "the one who planted the seeds of the Majora". For religious reasons, many of the Majora of higher standing revere the site where they believe Old Master Bahaal "crashed", as they put it. In addition, this site is always, and is required to always be governed by a mortal lord. While the lord changes as any royalty, their previous name is always erased, and they are simply called "Young Master Bahaal". This religious lord is revered, but not to the same extent as the crash site, nor the Old Master. In addition to being similar to Humans, there are a couple subsets of Majora, as well. Ohmajora(Pronounced: Om-May-Ore-Ahh) The Ohmajora are a subdivision of the Majora, who have been physically altered by their Giant overlords. Made smaller, meeker, and more docile, the Ohmajora are both considered to be weak, and worthless. Ohmajora, by dint of being controlled by the Giants, reject all Bahaal worship, outright, and have been known to stage the rare assault on the Bahaal Fortress. These assaults never end well for the Ohmajora; instead, typically, their entire number, except one, is killed, so that this one may warn the Ohmajora of their folly. In general, the Giants, while tyrannical, don't attack Ohmajora. Unless, that is, they begin to push at the walls of their metaphorical prison. Additionally, the pure-bred Majora see no reason to attack the Ohmajora. The Majora look down at the Ohmajora with pity, and a little sadness, seeing their kin being subjugated. But, attempting to break the cycle would cause a catastrophic, one-sided war. Majora-Ki(Pronounced: May-Ore-Ahh Key) The Majora-Ki are another subdivision of the Majora, that are mostly identical, except for their differing political views and how they regard the world around them. The Majora-Ki are physically the same as the Majora, however, their culture clashes with the Majora's free spirit, as they act mostly as a collective. They have one major goal: Create deities. They're not above mass ritualistic sacrifice, genocide and political assassination to achieve their goals. Despite the Majora being fairly primitive compared to some of the western nations, the Majora-Ki have a complicated, and intense intelligence network, which allows them to live among the Majora, without notice. If a member of the Majora-Ki slips up and either accidentally or intentionally betrays the Ki, the collective, that person is encouraged to commit suicide. Sometimes that person doesn't have a choice. Their Soul and body are then fed to one of the deities of the Ki. In addition, any deity that the Ki creates, they also collectively name. However, the word "Ki" always succeeds their name. Despite this supposed blasphemy, the Majora-Ki still greatly revere Yzaar-Dramae and the Bahaal Masters.Category:Creatures and Races